1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a method of accessing a memory storage device, and more particularly, to a method of accessing a memory storage device by using a password, and the memory storage device and a memory controller using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash memory has been broadly applied to various electronic products due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure. In particular, flash memories are usually used as the storage media in portable storage devices (such as a flash drive) thanks to their small volumes and large storage capacities.
The design of portable storage devices has been going toward small volume and light weight in order to increase the portability thereof. However, a small-sized and light-weighted portable storage device may be lost easily and which may cause the data stored therein to be stolen. Thus, many data encryption and validation techniques have been developed to protect data stored in portable storage devices. For example, the technique which requires a user to input a password to access data has started to adopt multiple passwords and cross validation in order to enhance the security of the data.
Additionally, a portable storage device may also provide a password-protected auto-execute function regarding some operating platforms (for example, a Windows operating system). When a computer system detects the portable storage device, the computer system automatically runs this auto-execute function to require a user to input a password. However, if a user is in a relatively secure working environment (for example, the user uses his/her own computer), it is very inconvenient if the user has to input a password every time when he/she is about to use the portable storage device. Besides, a technique of protecting data with a password usually limits the number of password input attempts, and a portable storage device is locked if the number of invalid password input attempts exceeds a predetermined value. In this case, the user has to unlock the portable storage device by using a special software or by going to a service center set up by the manufacturer of the portable storage device, which is very troublesome and time-consuming.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.